This purposes of this study are: 1) to determine whether cellular or humoral immunity specific to an individual patient's tumor mutant ras or p53 oncogene products exists, 2) to determine whether such immunity can be induced or boosted by vaccination with a synthetic peptide specific to the mutation in ras or p53 present in a patient's tumor, 3) to assess toxicity from such vaccination, and 4) to determine tumor response following such vaccination.